


"From the Secret Adventures of Ivan Vorpatril: The XY Caper"

by azurelunatic



Category: Bujold: Vorkosigan: Ivan-is-a-spy canon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spy, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Fandom: </strong>Bujold: Vorkosigan: Ivan-is-a-spy AU/secret canon</p><p><strong>Starring:</strong> Ivan, Dono, and supporting cast</p><p><strong>Rating: </strong>brief mentions Ivan's sex drive/bits</p><p><strong>Size: </strong>4 kb</p><p><strong>Advisories: </strong>This is a straight re-tread of the latter half of the Ivan-finds-out-about-Donna scene. The blocking and dialogue is lifted directly from the original.</p><p>Written overnight, without benefit of beta.</p><p>This is not my sandbox; I merely play here.</p><p>I believe this AU belongs to <a href="http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/"><b>jmtorres</b></a>, for whom this commentfic was written. (Originally posted <a href="http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1363588.html?thread=10416260#ljcmt10416260">here</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	"From the Secret Adventures of Ivan Vorpatril: The XY Caper"

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom: **Bujold: Vorkosigan: Ivan-is-a-spy AU/secret canon
> 
> **Starring:** Ivan, Dono, and supporting cast
> 
> **Rating: **brief mentions Ivan's sex drive/bits
> 
> **Size: **4 kb
> 
> **Advisories: **This is a straight re-tread of the latter half of the Ivan-finds-out-about-Donna scene. The blocking and dialogue is lifted directly from the original.
> 
> Written overnight, without benefit of beta.
> 
> This is not my sandbox; I merely play here.
> 
> I believe this AU belongs to [](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jmtorres**](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/), for whom this commentfic was written. (Originally posted [here](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1363588.html?thread=10416260#ljcmt10416260).)

Ivan's brain was spinning in the vacuum left by his rapidly-departed libido. He could feel the chaos churning in his head as he tried to clutch after what remained of his sanity. He let the information pour in, not even trying to collate it all.

 

Alarm shocked through him, polarizing the vapor of information collecting in the bottom of his mind. Gregor. "Does Gregor know about this?" Ivan demanded. "Did you tell him your plan, before you left for Beta?" This would not be the first time Gregor had played his agents blind against each other, not blindfolded but double-blind. Although it would be a scheme of Milesian fiendishness to knowingly set Ivan unprepared into ... this. Whatever it was to become.

 

"No, of course not," Dono said, dismissing Ivan's worst fears. Byerly flicked a glance at Ivan, then twitched his head slightly. No.

 

Ivan bit his teeth on the sort of extended, cover-blowing rant that would get him cashiered and relegated to the tedium of his supposed position. "Are you out of your minds?" he asked instead.

 

Dono's logic would have been sound if only this had been anyone but Gregor. Ivan tore at his hair and explained, in the smallest words he could find, exactly how bad an idea this would be. Without blowing his cover. Without asking Byerly if he was in fact the agent Ivan suspected he was. At least they had started to listen to reason. Ivan calmed.

 

"Can you get us in?" Dono asked.

 

Ivan stammered. He had been called in as an observer, damn them, charged to discover, assess, and report on the wayward Lady Donna's activities in the absence of any more detailed reports emerging from her stay on Beta Colony. Personal involvement could be ... messy.

 

"Tomorrow?" Dono pressed. "Morning?"

 

Ivan caved. "I'll... see what I can do," he mumbled, knowing that Dono would correctly hear the pledge of his name's word in that breath.

 

"Thank you!" Dono beamed, and despite himself, Ivan felt his cock twitch. Oh, Donna.

 

Mercifully, he was let go, shuttled safely home with a Vorrutyer car and driver. He could finally think, out of Dono's damnably distracting presence.

 

As Gregor's liegeman, he owed the Emperor a true and complete report. As Donna's -- Dono's ... whatever they were, he supposed he owed Dono the chance to make true and first confession to their Emperor. He shuffled through his handful of unlabeled security cards, first setting aside his personal card, then his new-minted Captain's card, and finally set aside the scrambler card he used for his reports. He reluctantly produced the other scrambler card.

 

Even at this level of direct access, the call did not route straight to Gregor. Gregor's bland-faced man was in civvies, but he was known to Ivan. "I would like to speak to Gregor, please," Ivan said. It was too late to back out now.

 

The man looked at his screen a second time. "Excuse me, Lord Vorpatril, but did you mean to use this channel?" he asked, stressing 'Lord' slightly.

 

Ivan set his chin. "Yes."

 

Gregor's man registered surprise, but put him through to make his report. Confession. Whichever. Ivan washed his hands of it.


End file.
